Vengeance
by OllyReidenbach
Summary: She didn't want love, she didn't want happiness, or any sympathy. She wanted Jasper Whitlock's head on a stake.


**-Please feel free to comment and whatever:) It's a twilight story yes, and it's starting off a little tricky because I haven't worked out a lot of my kinks yet but i'm trying! lol and also I just started using so please bare with me!**

1864

Vanderburgh,

Southern Indiana

"Ma!" I call out, walking out the front door, "I'll be back in a little while!" I shut the door, walking down the steps of my home. It was Friday and the weather was normal for a typical September, the sun was covered by a layer of clouds and there was a slight breeze. As a few stray hairs brushed my face I hummed to myself. It was still early in the morning and I had promised my mother that I would go into town to buy her some fabric for a dress she is making my little sister. Usually I wouldn't go so early but I wanted to spend some time in the shop. I had seen a small book I wanted. It was red and had black cursive lettering that went along the spine. It was full of fairy tales and legends. My little sister, Emaline, was only six years old and had me wrapped around her little finger. I would do anything for her. She had tan skin like me and our mother, but her eyes were bright like our fathers. She had these adorable dimples and puffy cheeks.

I had a slight skip in my step, due to my joyful mood. The town was having a sort of festival tomorrow that they had every year. It was where we got together, had games, had food and danced. I made my way to the small shop right in the middle of town, entering and going directly to the soft mossy green roll of fabric and picked it up. I knew where everything I needed was.

I laid everything on the counter and smiled at Mr. Dale Clark. He was a very old man with four children who already had children of their own. "These are all I need sir."

"Ah, yes." He took my money and I picked up my things. My mother was well known around the area for her pies and bread. She had a 'family bakery' as she called it which was our kitchen. We made deliveries around the town, and I've talked to each person at least twice since we've moved down here. My father came down to southern Indiana when I was only seven, and I was so excited to move to a new place.

As I went out the door and turned sharply to my left I ran into someone. I stumbled back and I would have fallen if a strong arm hadn't wrapped around my waist and kept me up. I looked up to see a man that had to be six foot and two inches tall. His hair was a honey blond and shaggy, with a natural curl to it.

"Oh my goodness!" I said suddenly, knowing I was just staring at him. "I am so sorry."

"It's quite alright," He answered, his voice was deep and his southern accent was very thick. "Are you alright?" He asked, letting his arm fall from around my waist. I noticed he was very pale, and found that odd because it's quite sunny in the south and he looked like he hadn't stepped outdoors in years.

"Uh…yes," I say slowly, trying not to look at him straight in the face. His eyes were intense, I think they were red, that or a dark maroon. They were unusual and I felt very intimidated. "I'm fine."

He glanced down and I watched as he picked up my book, I didn't even realize it had fallen from my hands. He gave me a crooked smile, "I suppose this is yours."

I took it quickly, "Yes," I cleared my throat, "If you would excuse me I have to be somewhere."

"Good day to you Ma'am." He nodded to me and I tried to smile, I did but I probably looked like a scared rabbit, shaking with wide eyes.

"Good day." I muttered, not even sure if he heard me but I had walked away as fast as I could, I was very relieved to get away from him. As I made my way home I was a little shaken up but it went away after my sister asked me to read to her; even if it wasn't her bed time.

"Mother?" I called from the door, smoothing out my skirt with my hands. "Mary is waiting for me, may I leave now?"

She was in the sitting room, sewing Emaline's sleeve. She smiled at me, almost a mirror image of myself, "Yes dear, but be back before night?"

I nodded, "Of course." I hurry to the town, my joy was getting the better of me and I couldn't help the stupid grin on my face. Mary had been my friend since I was nine, meeting her when I had went along with my mother to give her mother the pies she wanted. We got along great and have been close since then.

Mary was talking nonstop about this young fellow she met late yesterday and had said she was going to meet him today. At the festival. Now I'd be a little mad but she seemed to really like him, and had told me that if she played her cards right, she might be wedded soon. For a moment I was happy for her, but then I got the feeling that I'd be alone and have no family. I talked to men, and I've courted but nothing ever really stuck. My mother has told me she understood when I told her I wanted it to feel right, for it to be perfect.

"Juliet!" I turn around at the sound of my name, seeing Mary come up to me. She had a grin on her face and looked absolutely stunning in her light blue skirt with her white long sleeve shirt. Her blond hair was in a long braid and I noticed the faint blush across her cheeks. She was beautiful and often made me feel very revolting though she told me that I was gorgeous and she was jealous of my dark brown hair and my naturally tanned skin.

I had my hair pulled back into a tight bun with two braids going around it. My skirt was a brown color with a red long sleeved shirt. I didn't wear anything that was formal or would get in the way, I wanted to be comfortable today. I fiddled with my mother's gold locket she had given me as Mary led me to small stand with some candy sticks.

"Excuse me." We both turned to see who had called us out and I was shocked as I saw it was the man I had bumped into the other morning. He was dressed in the same clothes, though they didn't seem dirty. A white shirt and dark trousers, black boots that stopped at his knees and I noticed that he had a dark blue vest on. He went straight to Mary and smiled down at her, though I wouldn't call it a smile, more of a smirk. "Mary?"

"Yes," Mary said and I knew she was hooked, and with the way this man looked I was not surprised. "I hope you don't mind but I brought my friend Juliet." She said, looking at me with a smile. "Juliet this is Jasper, Jasper this is Juliet."

I watched as Jasper's eyes seemed to twinkle with delight as he saw it was me. "Pleasure to meet you, Juliet."

I smiled at him, though anyone could tell it was fake, "The pleasure is mine." I said, I did not like him. Mary didn't notice my slight hostility attitude towards him but I was positive he caught on. Jasper had Mary at his side the whole night and I had often wondered if I could slip away and go have fun on my own but every time I'd go to make my way Jasper had called to me, asking me a question or saying something to me.

'And how about you Juliet? Would you like to have something to eat?' or 'What do you think about this?' I hated this, and as the evening went on I was sure I was not getting away from them. So as they talked I watched him. He held himself with great posture, a proud attitude radiating off of him, and he would make Mary laugh like it was nothing. I didn't even think that he was funny. He was odd, and seemed to be good at everything; walking, speaking, smiling, and he had this aura that lured you in. I sighed, knowing I'd have to lie to get my way out of this, I could not stand him anymore.

"Mary," I said and she turned to me, looking at me in confusion as I tried to look tired, "Mary I do not feel well…I think I shall go home."

She turned to me fully, "Juliet are you sure?" Jasper had stopped as well, turning to me and looking somewhat concerned but I could see through it. "You do look a bit flushed, perhaps the heat is getting to you."

"I think so," I acted, I was very grateful I could lie, "I should go home now," I say quietly and she nods.

"I need to get to my mother, help her with some things…" She smiled sadly, "But I'd hate to leave you alone to walk by yourself…"

Jasper stepped right in, "I could walk her home, and make sure she makes it safely." _No!_ I scream in my head and watch as Mary turns to Jasper.

"Really?" He nods with a smile, but I notice how sharp his teeth looked. "Thank you, I'd feel better if you would, but as long as it isn't too much trouble." She adds and I wanted him to reconsider, but he simply smiled down at her and nodded.

"I will take her home and then I'll come back to see you."

That is how I was walking in silence with Jasper beside me. It was incredibly uncomfortable, and I fiddled with my locket as I tried to avoid him in every way possible.

"Juliet," he asked and I swear I heard a bit of humor in his voice, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I answer shortly and turn onto the small trail that led to my house. This walk seemed longer than normal.

"Really?" He asked, he seemed to be right next to me now, "You seem tense." His voice purred and I bit my lip. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I kept walking.

"I'm fine." I wasn't, I was so nervous. I cleared my throat, "So tell me Jasper, where you come from?" I flickered my eyes to his face before looking away.

"Texas originally," He answered, "but I've been moving around more often." I nodded.

"What brings you to Indiana then?" I asked, "Business or pleasure?" I watched as he kept his eyes straight ahead, a smug smile split his face.

"Well," He started, "it was business…but now I think it's become pleasure." I swallowed hard as he looked at me, I couldn't think of anything else to say, I didn't trust my voice to even try.

I looked away, my palms beginning to sweat with nervousness. "Do you find something uncomfortable?" He asked, voice deep and I almost forgot to answer I was partially entranced by its sound.

"Hm?" I asked and then nodded, maybe a little too soon, "No, I'm fine," I noticed it was getting very dark. "It is just dark." I lie to him.

"I know," He answered, "You seemed a little pale, perhaps you ate something that made you feel ill?" He suggested and I knew it wasn't that. As I go to answer I trip over my own feet and I yelped, I would have fallen face first if an ice cold hand had not caught my arm, steadying me. His hand was so cold and pale, like it was mid-winter and he did not have any gloves on.

"Please be careful," He says, his face full of amusement. "I believe your mother would not be pleased if you came home harmed." His southern accent was thick, and for a moment I wanted to hear him speak again. I shook those thoughts from my mind.

"I'm sorry, my head aches and I am quite clumsy when I am tired." I say quickly and I feel slightly embarrassed that I've fallen twice already and both times he had caught me. This night could not have gotten any worse. I just want to get home, I think to myself, and read to my baby sister.

Things were too quiet after that, there was no wind or birds, or any crickets out tonight. It made it very eerie and I felt myself get nervous. I breathe a sigh of relief as I reach my house, getting to the third step before I turned to Jasper.

"Thank you," I say quietly and try to at least look him in the eyes once, "for walking me home and…it was nice to meet you Mr.…uh," I trail off, just realizing I never got his last name.

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am." He smirks, peering at me with those reddish eyes of his, "And I believe I never got your last name."

"Juliet Brown…" I say and he nods.

"Juliet?" I hear my mother's voice, she was coming to the door and I turned back to Jasper.

Giving him a tight smile I nod, "Good night Mr. Whitlock." I turn around before I even consider hearing his goodbye. I wanted to get inside and away from his intimidating…self.

I wake up slowly as my mother shakes me, her hair is down and she has tears in her eyes, staining her beautiful features.

"Mother?" I asked quietly, "What is the matter?" I asked sitting up and squinting my still sleep filled eyes.

"Juliet," She says, her voice shaking, "Mary…Mary is…"

"Mary is what?" I asked and she sniffed a little.

"Mary has been…murdered, they found her body mangled…" She says quietly, a small sob coming from her and I was too shocked to do anything. "Juliet dear I am so sorry…"

" _I'll come back to meet you."_ Jasper's voice echoed in my head as I took in this information. Did he do this? Was he responsible for this? How could he do such a thing? Tears clouded my vision has a sob left my throat. That night I cried harder than I even had, I cried harder than when I had learned my father died in war and was not coming home.

The next day I felt ill, but I made my way to Mary's family to see her mother and say my apologies. Supposedly she was supposed to be with someone, a friend she had told her mother, but I knew who it was.

"They said it was some kind of animal," Her mother said, wiping away her tears, "Her body was mangled and-"She cut herself off with a sigh, shaking her head, "I must ask you to leave dear, I need to be alone."

I nodded sadly, "Of course." As I walked home I felt watched. I would have seen them if they were so I blamed it on the loss of a friend. As I walked up the steps of my house I frowned as the door was swung wide open. I didn't leave it like that when I had left. Maybe my mother thought it was stuffy and hot so she opened the door for a nice breeze, but she would have opened the windows.

I slowly stepped through the door and noticed how quiet it was. I looked around, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.

"Mother?" I called, "Emaline?" I froze as the door shut, I spun around, looking at Jasper and a women.

"Mother isn't home…" She said, an odd accent in her words. She was beautiful but scary, and I saw how she kept a hand on Jasper's arm, standing behind him slightly. My eyes went to Jasper and I nearly screamed as I saw he was covered in blood, some of it smeared on his lips and jaw.

"Who are you?" I looked to her, backing away, "What are you doing in my home?"

The women laughed, sounding like shattering china, "We were merely paying a visit…we were invited in not too long ago…"

"By who?" I asked and took another step back as Jasper growled.

"Emaline?" She asked herself, almost laughing as she looked at my face, "What a sweet little girl." She purred and I glared at her.

"Where are they?"

She smirked before glancing at Jasper, that scoundrel! How dare he come into my home and kill my family!

She leaned up to his ear and whispered something, never taking her eyes off of me. "Can you do that? My love?" I nearly fainted at those words, so he was merely playing Mary this whole time?

Jasper took a step towards me, his eyes fixed on me and glowing red. As she kissed his cheek I took my chance and ran for the stairs, nearly tripping as I rounded the hall. I ran straight to my room, going into my closet. My father had built a path that went through the walls and down under the house, an escape route just in case anything happened. I crawled through the walls, trying to be quick and quiet. I climbed down the latter like brick wall, bricks sticking out so I could grab them and step onto them.

I made it to the bottom, running my hand along the stone wall as I tried to see my way through the darkness. It was stuffy down here and I jumped as my hand ran along something soft and cold. That was not supposed to be down here. I jumped away, backing into the wall and crying out as a body pressed against me.

"No please!" I begged, shaking my head, trying to put some sense into Jasper's brain.

He grabbed my jaw, turning my head and smelling my neck. "Now Juliet, "His voice purred into my ear, "Everything is fine." If I wasn't in the situation I was now, his words might've soothed my panic, but I knew he was lying. He was going to kill me.

"You killed my family," I say quietly, "My friend and who knows who else…" I close my eyes as a tear falls, "Why?" I breathed and I felt him stick his face into my neck again. He didn't answer and I wouldn't get one. I clutched the rolled up sleeve of his white shirt, closing my eyes as he smelled me again. "Please, I beg you…" Where the last words I said to him.

I screamed out as he bit the crook of my neck, the burning set in and I fell to the ground at his feet. I felt like my skin was being boiled and burned alive, though I've never felt anything like it I am comparing it to this feeling. I found it hard to breathe; like someone had shredded my lungs. Then no more sound would come out, I couldn't talk or scream, the pain was too great. I shut my eyes and fell unconscious.

When I woke up I was facing a brick wall. I blinked, looking around before getting up. I was in the escape root under my house. I stood up slowly, why was I in here? Did something happen and I hit my head? Did I get left behind? Before I knew it, I was making my way to the brick latter to go back up to my room. As I stepped out of the doorway I was hit with sunlight from the window. I gasped as I looked at my hands, they were a tad paler than normal, and sparkling like I had tiny pieces of glass on me. Must have been the dust and dirty down there, I'll have to change. I walked to my wardrobe and took out a red skirt with yellow flowers, along with a long sleeve red shirt. I kept my boots and undergarments on, I needed to find my family.

Walking down stairs I smelled it. The smell hit my nose and made my throat burn, like swallowing hot coals. I followed the smell automatically, without even thinking about it. I came to the sitting room, stopping dead in my tracks. I couldn't form words for what I saw. In the corner was my mother, lifeless and blood everywhere. My sister was in the middle of the room, dropped in an awkward position, blood still pouring from her. As I stared at my little sister's body, everything came back to me. He did this. He killed my family and ruined my life. I don't give a damn if that wench told him to, he still had a living conscience.

As I felt rage and sadness, I completely forgot about the smell and the burning. He made me a monster, he's made me into what he is. I will _not_ give him the satisfaction of me killing innocent people to live. I won't. I'm better than that.


End file.
